


Kate the Redeemer

by Irren



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irren/pseuds/Irren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode four presuming that was Chloe’s real death – Max lost her powers and disaster is averted. Two chapters of angst and a final chapter of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday

Max was released late Saturday afternoon – around five o’clock. Turns out Jefferson’s unique form of abuse left no long-term physical effects. She wasn’t beaten or raped, just restrained for a couple hours. Max shivered, “just restrained” didn’t really go far enough into it, but she really didn’t want to think about it more than she had to.

Mr Madsen had picked her up from the hospital, and even though he was a generally stoic man the drive to Blackwell was completely silent. Max didn’t mind, if anything it was easier than painfully avoiding the topic of Chloe – or worse still talking about her. Max worked up the courage reach across and hug Mr Madsen before she got out of the car. It was amazing, just a couple days ago she hated everything about him, but something like death will quickly change your perception on life.

Max trudged up the steps into the dorm. No one would make eye-contact with her – she knew it wasn’t ‘cause they hated her, but it still felt a little isolating. As she made it towards her room Kate greeted her. It looked like Kate had propped her door open and was reading on a chair next to the door. Just to greet her? That didn’t seem right.

“Hey Max, you wanna hang out in my room?”

It seemed fairly innocuous, but Max couldn’t tell if Kate was trying to ignore what happened or just make her feel better. It didn’t seem to matter if Max just wanted a friend.

“Sure Kate,” she said nearing a small smile, “I just um… I want to get changed first.”

Kate smiled, “Okay – take your time.”

Max appreciated the sentiment, but when she got to her room she stripped out of her clothes as quickly as possible – the less time spent alone the better. She may have cried a bit in the hospital, but not again. It was just easier not to think about.

She slipped into Kate’s room clean… well nothing was that clean, at least she was in clean clothes. Kate just sat there on her couch, cute smile gracing her face. Ugh – Max got it, Kate is amazing, but her brain didn’t need to keep those thoughts on repeat. Ever since Max first realised her crush on Kate it just taunted her. Oh so you can’t really gel with your cute, punk, bi friend, but you can love the fundamentalist Christian girl? Nice one Max’s brain. It didn’t really matter now anyway; Chloe was dead DEAD DEAD DEAD.

Max shook her head quickly, trying to break out of these nasty thoughts. She moved forwards and sat down where Kate was patting next to her. Kate started going on about something or other, but Max wasn’t really listening. She just sort of sat there, trying her best to relax on the couch. She would give anything to hold onto Kate, but the world isn’t so. When Max finally did start paying enough attention Kate had somehow moved from the topic of her bunny Alice to doing puzzles.

“I sometimes do them with my dad and they’re really calming,” she said with a classic, soft smile, “I brought a few with me – do you wanna do one?”

“Uh… sure,” Max offered clearly less enthused. She wasn’t necessarily against doing puzzles, but she hadn’t done that many in her life.

Turns out it was just as relaxing as Kate had suggested. The puzzle was only about 300 pieces and the colours were distinct enough to put it together fairly easily. It showed a picturesque landscape of a sunset behind that giant statue of Jesus in Rio. Maybe it was “Christ the Redeemer”? Max didn’t really care, she wasn’t overly religious, but she appreciated that Kate might enjoy it a bit more.

Eventually they came about fifty pieces away from the end and Max’s mind started to wander. She sluggishly stumbled up from Kate’s warm presence on the couch and walked towards the window, only to flop down once she got there. The heater wasn’t turned on so it only felt natural to rest her arms and eventually slump her head there. The view was by all means technically beautiful and hell it sort of matched the puzzle – a sunset painting Arcadia Bay’s sky orange that stretched out across the vista, but it felt so gloomy for some reason. Not even just exactly gloomy… somehow it felt claustrophobic, constricting.

“Kate…” Max trailed off.

“Yeah?”

Why did she say that? Well, it was time… probably, well really there was never a good time for this. “I love you…”

Kate smiled, “I love you too Max,” she replied.

No, no, no she didn’t get it. “Actually I mean as, well like that, but also like… more than a friend.”

“Uh, oh really?”

“Yeah, yep. Um, sorry.”

Kate's voice was quite soft - whether from volume or from Max assuming the worst, “You don't need to be sorry Max, I love you as more than a friend too.”

Max looked over her shoulder, staring at her was a beautiful smiling girl who, for some reason, actually liked her. Max slowly moved herself from the radiator next to the couch. She started looking at Kate, well, it was more of a stare at this point.

“Really?”

Kate smiled, “Yeah Max, really. You’re probably the nicest, sweetest person I’ve ever met, it doesn’t hurt that you’re quite cute too.”

“And the whole gay thing?”

“I’m comfortable with myself Max,” Kate said, “I believe that God loves me for who I am.”

Max couldn’t stop staring – maybe it wasn’t proper to do so, but this was such a strange turn of events. In perhaps her only brave action of the day she moved up and wrapped her arms around Kate, only to be greeted with Kate’s warm embrace. Finally it felt right, not just this relationship though. This whole week had been damn tough, even the times before this week weren’t exactly happy, but then this… Max’s whole body started to shiver a little. Dammit – couldn’t she just pretend to be normal for one minute? “Sorry Kate,” Max started.

“Don’t be,” she replied with another one of her warm smiles.

“Do you mind if I just keep hugging you for a bit,” Max asked tentatively.

Kate couldn’t help but laugh again, “Of course not Max.”

They just sort of sat like that for a while. Kate finished up the puzzle, doodled some cute characters, read some of a novel – Max didn’t really care. She was content with just cuddling her for a while. As things eventually tended to in Max’s mind, her thoughts fell back to Chloe. Chloe’s funeral was tomorrow and Max felt herself lurch in thinking about going to it.

Oh god, there’s no way she could do it.

“K…Kate,” Max stammered.

“Mmm?”

“It’s um…” Shit. This wasn’t as easy as it seemed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Chloe’s funeral is tomorrow,” Max felt herself tense up, “I… can you…?”

“I can go with you if you want,” Kate said finally with a soft smile.

Thank god. Max nuzzled right into Kate’s collarbone, “It’s at midday, so you won’t miss church or anything.”

“I’d come regardless Max, I know it’s important to you. Do you need to borrow one of my formal dresses?”

“No, nah,” Max confirmed, “I have a plain black thing in my room I... yeah.”

How did Max deserve someone like Kate? She had never really been a religious person, or even believed in god, but she couldn’t help but thank whatever may be out there. Kate was undoubtedly perfect.

Max cuddled a little closer, “I’m um… well not very religious, could I still go to church with you tomorrow?”

Kate smiled, “Sure Max – you don’t have to be religious to go to church, sometimes it’s just nice to be in a group. We gotta go to bed soon to get to church though, it’s already nine.”

Really, nine? Max had been here for a while. “Do you ah… mind if I sleep in here tonight,” Max asked.

Once again she was returned to Kate’s soft smile, “Sure, the couch is a bit small, but I’m happy to take the floor.”

No, no, no oh that would be terrible. “Kate it’s your room and you’re doing me a favour, I can sleep on the floor.”

Kate thought for a moment, “We can share the bed if you want.”

Oh that might have been even worse, “I c-can't intrude on your bed…” she stammered.

“Don’t be silly Max – here,” Kate led Max along to the bed, “there’s enough room for both of us.”

As she slipped under the sheets and cuddled Kate, Max couldn’t help but finally smile. She still felt terrible, but Kate wasn’t a bad influence.

“I love you Kate,” she managed to get out.

Kate stroked Max’s back softly, “I love you too Max.”


	2. Sunday

_If you were quicker I wouldn’t be dead. If you paid more attention I’d still be here. Was this your plan all along Max? Get rid of me so you can hook up with the Bible basher? You’re fucking disgusting. Why should you live when I died? You fucking slut._

Max awoke with a shake, she was so sorry, she’d do anything. But just as quickly as it had happened it was gone. Despite her need for redemption, after a few seconds Max realised she was just dreaming. As dreams go sure – it was pretty shit, but that wasn’t really her friend. Chloe didn’t think of her like that… probably.

The one upshot was Kate’s softly breathing body next to her. Hopefully a minimum of her dream had actually slipped out. Max slowly moved her hand into her pocket, careful not to wake Kate up as she checked the time on her phone.

**11:00pm**

Two hours, seriously? Dammit, fuck, fuck, fuck. This… Max didn’t want to keep waking up to this. She didn’t really have much choice though; hell she was probably already in the best sleeping position possible.

Max scooted a little closer to Kate, careful not to wake her up. Max didn’t know if Kate knew how much this meant to her and she was way too anxious to actually tell her, but in this moment there was nowhere Max would rather be. There was nowhere else she wouldn’t currently be crying her eyes out.

The rest of Max’s night was about the same. Turns out two hours was lucky, maybe her brain needed that time to decide how to torment her. Whether it was ten minutes, twenty, hell a full half an hour if she was so blessed, all the dreams were the same. Chloe’s unmistakeable voice berating her until Max’s body forced itself awake.

Max did her best not to move to avoid waking Kate up, but by the time it was six something she couldn’t take it anymore. Max tried her best to get up slowly and softly, but it was all for naught – Kate awoke almost as soon as Max stopped hugging her.

“What’s the time,” Kate groggily asked.

“It’s um, 6:25 – sorry.”

“No it’s fine Max, what’s up?”

Max shivered against Kate’s tender grasp on her arm. “N-nothing, I’m fine,” she managed to get out.

“We better shower pretty soon if we want to get to church on time anyway.”

“Right… right.”

Max quickly grabbed a towel from her room – the less time spent alone the better.

Max and Kate had the showers to themselves, but Max couldn’t really help but to use the one right next to Kate. They didn’t really talk, after all there wasn’t really much to talk about. Max just tried to let her mind go blank. It didn’t really work though, just made her think about the events of the day to come. She eventually focused on the warm feeling of the shower – a nice contrast to this cold, mid-Autumn morning.

Max quickly turned off the water as soon as she had heard Kate’s shower stop. The warm water was nice, but it was nothing compared to just being in Kate’s presence. As always, Max was as quick as possible in her room. New underwear, new bra – black so that it wouldn’t stand out against her dress, and the dress in question. Max took a swift look in the mirror.

_Ew, you’re gonna say goodbye to me in THAT? C’mon Max, you already look like a little boy – you may as well dress like one. You’re trying to be strong but I know better than anyone how weak you really are._

Dammit! No! Max rushed back to Kate’s room. A knock on the door, seconds of waiting feeling like minutes away from her arms. Max needed to hug her and Kate didn’t exactly decline. Despite Max’s tendencies to hang on and not let go, they somehow made it to the couch. Max would do anything she could to think about Kate’s warm body and not the fake, blue-haired, ghost clawing at her mind.

Kate leaned down and kissed Max lightly on her fringe, “You look beautiful Max.”

Max clutched Kate a little harder and looked up at her. Unlike Max’s lanky proportions Kate actually looked like a young woman in her Sunday’s best, and Max couldn’t help but to smile a little. It was the sort of smile where her entire face sans mouth displayed her real emotions, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“You too,” she said quietly, bottom lip trembling. Dammit she wouldn’t cry, not in front of anyone, least of all someone perfect like Kate. They sat there in silence, holding hands for a little while, eventually moving by 7:30 to catch the bus that went by the church.

It was fairly cold for October, but at least the church had some in-door heating. Max and Kate sat about halfway up the rows of pews, closer to the front than the back. There were barely any people in the church anyway, mostly the town's older population. Max realised that she must have must have been the youngest person there, but she didn’t feel too singled out as long as Kate was next to her.

Max felt rather numb to the sermon. She wanted to believe, she really did, not only would it mean that there was an all-loving being who would accept her despite her mistakes, it also meant Chloe was up there somewhere – happy. It really felt too good to be true, and Max had to agree that it was closer to a nice lie than something she could believe in. She didn’t hate the religion though, if anything she was envious of all the people who could believe.

Max didn’t get much out of what the pastor was saying, but she did realise something as she was sitting there. Someone who loved her despite her mistakes? She scooched a little closer to Kate and wrapped her arm around her friend’s. God may have been great, but Kate would do just fine.

There was some time between the end of church and the funeral service, so Kate talked to the pastor and some of the other congregation. Max didn’t really say much, but she couldn’t leave Kate’s side – not for a second.

Eventually the time came to get on the bus towards the graveyard, and… it was real hard.

The whole ride there Max couldn’t get Chloe out of her fucking mind. Why couldn’t she just let it go? Max’s heartbeat quickened as if in stark opposition to her need to calm down.

_OH MAX YOU LITTLE BITCH! CAN’T EVEN HOLD IT TOGETHER IN PUBLIC, EH? YOU’RE FUCKING WEAK MAX._

She bit down on her lip, hard. It wasn’t quite enough to draw blood; hell Max didn’t even know if that was possible in real life, but she definitely bruised it slightly. Her lungs felt like they were coiling themselves around her windpipe. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. She couldn’t do this. Not even bloody close.

She caught Kate’s eye and saw the soft look on her face and once more she focused on that. After all, Kate protects, trusts, hopes, her love would persevere. Max knew that Kate would never fail her.

Max kept herself going through the rest of the afternoon on these beliefs. The service was long and difficult. Sometimes the only thing that could stop Max from breaking down was the thought of someone so loving being right beside her.

Max may not have believed, but she hoped beyond hope that Chloe had some place to be. Just not darkness, she didn't deserve that. She still had so many years left. Fuck... fuck.

When they finally got back to the dorms Max rushed to her room and changed into a loose fitting shirt and some pyjama pants quickly, hoping to avoid the incident that had happened that morning. Max may have been quick, but her mind’s torment was quicker, after all the _BITCH_ didn’t deserve to be let up. Despite the mere minute time frame, it may have been the longest time since that morning that Kate was out of Max’s grasp.

She knocked and swiftly let herself in at Kate’s permission. That _WHORE_ entwined her fingers into one of Kate’s hands as they sat next to each other, rather commonplace amongst the past few days. For once the _DISGUSTING WOMAN_ wasn’t fully hugging Kate, after all too much human contact might send her over the edge. This _CUNT_ squeezed Kate’s hand tighter as she tensed her face at this new level of anguish. _SLUT_

Kate looked over at her friend and gave her a soft look, not quite a smile, almost beyond describing. “Max, it’s okay to cry sometimes.”

Oh god why did she say that; how could she say that? Max started shaking and biting down harder on her lip, “I-it’s… I’m not weak, Kate. I’m b-b-better than that.”

Kate reached up and ran her hand through Max’s hair, “You’re not weak Max. I mean after all the things you’ve done for me you’re pretty much my hero. But, you know, even heroes have to cry sometimes.”

Max felt like she had been waiting all week for permission to be sad, and there it was. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she used her free hand to wipe them off. Kate pulled her into a hug and Max’s face nestled right into Kate’s shoulder.

And then she started to cry.

It was hard to adequately describe, after all her crying was a pent up sorrow for her friend that had built itself up for three days. Max spluttered and coughed against Kate, her breath hitched and her breathing became ragged as she finally let something out.

Eventually after a couple minutes of full-on crying Max had run out of tears to cry, so she quietly sobbed against Kate’s collarbone. The rest of the night was spent much the same. Max would cry against Kate, catch her breath, sob, mumble some apology or beg for forgiveness, and start crying again. The top half of Kate’s shirt was a mess, covered in Max’s snot and tears, and to be fair Max’s face wasn’t much better either. Her eyes were completely bloodshot and her nose looked so red it might have been inflamed, but by the time she was finally done she felt relieved for the first time since Chloe’s death. Not happy, but at least relieved.

Kate stroked Max’s back softly, “How’re you feeling Max?”

“I’m…” no, she wouldn’t lie, not this time, “I guess pretty bad, but… it feels good to let it out.”

“Do you feel like doing anything?”

Max sat there, she wanted to think about doing something, anything other than crying, but her head pounded mercilessly. “I just feel tired I guess, I wanna go to sleep.”

Kate smiled, “Sure we can have an early night, it’s about eight o’clock.”

Damn, she must have been crying for a while. “Do you mind if I… you know?”

“Sleep here?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course not Max, you can sleep here as much as you want.”

Kate quickly swapped out her shirt, and a smile tugged at Max’s mouth as she slipped under Kate’s covers. In an instant their hands were around each other in an embrace that would last a night full of cuddling.

Max debated for a second whether to say what was on her mind, but there wasn’t really any reason to feel ashamed anymore. “I know I’ve already, um, told you I love you, but I just want to say that I really appreciate you. You are… you’re really great.”

Kate smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of Max’s nose, “I learnt from the best."


	3. Monday

_There was no message this time. No love, and yet, no hate. Just a warm presence that faded as Max drifted further from the depth of sleep. Max wanted to stay there, keep her hands with it, but even happy dreams can be sad._

Max woke up once more to the soft arms of Kate, cradled in a loving embrace. Max still missed Chloe sure, but she really did appreciate Kate.

Again Max took her phone out of her pocket, but unlike yesterday there was no intense pain.

**9:00am**

Huh, they’d actually slept in for once. This time on a normal Monday Max would be stuck listening to some boring lesson on something she didn’t really care about, but fortunately for her Principal Wells had called off school for Monday. Max was fairly sure the brief holiday had been due to the pretty traumatic events of the past couple days, but it wouldn’t stop her from having a calm day with Kate.

Max had learnt on Sunday that trying to move out of Kate’s bear hug would just wake her so Max just snuggled in a little closer to Kate’s chest.

She could feel Kate’s heartbeat.

It seemed a bit strange upon reflection, but there was something so intimate yet so innocent about it. She wasn’t quite sure what felt so good about it, but it gave Max a beaming smile. This was her best friend, someone who actually loved her. Wow.

Kate stirred against the smaller girl's head pressing into her chest.

“Morning Max,” she said with a smile.

Max really couldn’t help but to smile back, “Good morning.”

“Planning anything for today?”

Max had actually wanted to do something since about last evening, but yeah, today would be fine. “Do you… um, I guess this sounds weird. Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, what movie?”

“Well,” Max paused for a second, “me and Chloe used to watch a movie together a while ago. Uh… ‘Blade Runner’.”

“Sure we can watch that if you want,” Kate said with a smile.

“It’s ‘R’ rated… do you watch ‘R’ movies?”

Kate laughed, “Max, I used to watch ‘The Blues Brothers’ with my dad all the time.”

Max couldn’t help but laugh too, she didn’t really have the heart to tell Kate that “The Blues Brothers” was probably the softest ‘R’ movie on the planet. Although it was funny imagining Kate’s father hiding the rather blasphemous flick.

Max booted up her laptop and pretty quickly put on the movie, no download required. After all, for the past couple years whenever she felt sad or lonely she could start playing it and feel like she was a kid again.

She had moved over to the couch with Kate, but this time she wasn’t running away from loneliness, just embracing Chloe’s memory.

As she watched the movie Max felt things she hadn’t felt in years. It made her feel excited, sad, happy, like she was watching it with Chloe again. Kate wasn’t quite as talkative as Chloe was, and once she learned that the people didn’t always miss, she generally covered her eyes whenever they started shooting. But it was still a presence. A beautiful soul next to Max. Kate was still as perfect as ever.

Almost as soon as it started it was over, while she could appreciate some scenes “Blade Runner” meant very little to Max anymore. It was all about the experience.

Max looked to the girl beside her, “So, what did you think?”

Kate gave a slight laugh, “Maybe a bit too violent for me, I’ll stick with bad car chases.”

Max understood that, but she was still happy that Kate had watched it with her. In a rare instance of bravado Max leaned up from Kate’s embrace and laid a kiss against her lips.

Kate looked back with a smile, “Was that the first time we kissed each other’s lips?”

Max paused, “I think so, yeah.”

Kate pressed another kiss against Max’s lips, “I liked it.”  Kate looked down at the rather blissful visage in her arms, “Hey Max, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Kate paused for a second; what was the best way to ask this? “When you said you loved me, you were surprised when I said that I loved you too.”

Oh God she’s going to say that it was all a big prank. Just a joke that got out of hand shit, shit, shit. Max let out a meek, “Mmm.”

“Why did you tell me if you were so sure I wasn’t attracted to you?”

“Oh, uh…” Max wasn’t quite ready for that angle, “I guess that I just thought life couldn’t get any worse, so even if you didn’t love me then nothing would change.” Oh jeez putting it like that made Max sound way more depressed than she had meant to. It wasn’t a lie, she guessed, but she didn’t need to tell Kate that.

Kate leaned down and kissed Max softly on her forehead, “And did things change?”

Max laughed a little and looked back up at her smiling girlfriend, “Yeah.” Oh, wait, was Kate her girlfriend? I mean they cuddled, and said they loved each other, and Kate didn’t seem like a casually dating sort of person.

“Kate we’re girlfriends right?” Wow, that came out easier than expected.

Kate chuckled, “I hope so.”

Max nuzzled a little closer to Kate’s chest, “Good.” She brought her eyes up to meet Kate’s, “Can I ask you another question?”

Kate smiled, “Any time Max.”

“What made you fine with, um, being gay?”

Kate thought for a moment, less thinking about the question, just thinking about the best way to answer. “When I was at the very edge, there was... um. It was sort of a conservative thing. The feeling that everybody I knew and looked up to hated me. There was a time where I wasn’t even sure if I believed in God anymore.” Kate paused, “After you saved me I decided that I had two choices… either stop believing in God, or believe in one that would love me no matter what. I, um, know you're not religious Max, but I think I made the right choice.”

Max understood, their problems felt rather opposite in nature. Max wished she could believe in something, and even if Kate disagreed with a lot of Christians, she couldn’t just not believe in a god.

Kate continued, “So if God just loves me for being me then I don’t have a problem being gay, or dating people, or you know – other stuff…”

Max didn’t really know, “Other stuff?”

Kate squirmed slightly in her seat, “Like… sex and stuff.”

Wait, what? Max looked up at Kate, “Oh, um - really?”

“I mean what did you expect when we started dating?”

Max looked back confused, “I don’t know, we just wouldn’t have sex, or we would someday, ah eventually…” she finished meekly.

Kate laughed, “I can’t say you’re not romantic Max,” she said planting another kiss on Max’s lips.

Max hoped that was a good thing.

“But yes,” Kate said with purpose, “I would have sex with you if you are interested Max.”

Interested? Who isn’t interested in sex?

“Uh… I - yeah?” Real smooth Caulfield.

Kate stood up, “Let’s uh… go to the bed then.”

Both girls moved towards the bed in more of a shuffle than proper steps and sat down next to each other. Kate took the pins out of hair, leaving locks that just reached her shoulders. Max realised this was the first time that Kate had let down her hair in front of her. She was so beautiful.

Max snapped out of staring and suddenly felt quite isolated. "Um," she started, "before we... Do you wanna just sit for a bit?"

"Uh yeah, sure," Kate said taking hold of Max's hand and slowly rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand.

"It's just," Max laughed awkwardly, "a little intimidating I guess."

"Yeah I'm a little nervous too," said Kate with a laugh. "What about just kissing?"

"That's uh, yep good, let's um..." Max trailed off giving Kate a quick kiss on her cheek.

Kate simply smiled and leaned in and hugged Max, kissing her on the lips at the same time.

Max closed her eyes and tried her best to let go of her nervousness. She took a deep breath in and tried to pretend this was normal occurrence, but it was a little hard given the situation. She felt the warmness radiating off of Kate's body onto hers, the relatively safe feeling of being hugged, the heart beating against her own...

Kate moved forward slightly so that she was now lying fully over Max, hair almost tickling Max's cheeks. Kate pulled up out of the kiss and gave a soft laugh. "Sorry Max."

Max couldn't help but smile and cuddle a bit closer so that her head settled on Kate's shoulder. "I love you Kate," she said sincerely.

Kate smiled back, "I love you too," she said softly.

Max snuggled in and gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck.

Kate let out a sigh.

"Sorry, was that..."

Kate rubbed Max's back, "It was good Max, it felt nice."

Max smiled and with renewed confidence she started planting more and more kisses along Kate's neck. In an oddly courageous move Max ran her teeth along one spot she was kissing. Not biting, just contrasting the kiss with the harder feeling of her teeth.

Kate shivered against her and moved her head to give Max a kiss on the cheek. "That was..." Kate said with a laugh, moving away. "Do you want to take off the shirts and um, you know..."

Max stared back at her with a smile, "Yeah." She pulled her shirt off and looked up at Kate's half-naked upper body. Somewhat distracted by the sight in front of her, years of twisting and hooking experience escaped Max's head as she awkwardly pawed behind herself at hooks she couldn't see.

"You want some help?" Kate asked, not waiting for an answer as she leaned forward. Max leaned into the semi-hug and had a much easier time unhooking Kate's bra than her own.

They finally sat there naked from the waist up, staring at each other. Kate's breasts were a pretty average size, somewhat bigger than Max's fairly small bust.

Max laughed awkwardly, "Um, do you want to... pants as well? Or just..."

"Ah, yeah."

They lifted off each other and Max got up from the bed for a moment and tossed her fairly loose fitting pants onto the floor. Max moved back over and drew Kate into an embrace, and if the sensation was amazing before, it was tenfold now. The warmness radiating off was hotter than ever, the safe feeling of being hugged felt a lot more intimate with the touching of flesh and the heart beating against her own...

Max leaned in and gave Kate a tentative kiss on the lips as they explored each others bodies. Not like there was much to explore, but the roaming hands were themselves most of the attraction. While their fronts were fairly held together, Max pulled away slightly, still kissing, and ran a hand across Kate's stomach right at her bellybutton. Kate pushed forward slightly again and Max lay back on the bed with Kate hovering over her. Kate gave a slow, testing touch to the top of Max's underwear and Max replied with a smile.

Kate lay down next to Max rather than on top of her and hugged her side giving soft kisses to her neck. Kate moved her hand down Max's body and finally slowly positioned her hand inside Max's panties. Brushing hair at first and then finally coming upon what she was probing for. At the first touch Max shivered a little and moved into the girl hugging her side. Kate started to slowly move her fingers back and forth over Max's flower and Max dug her head into Kate's neck. Even the tiny touch given felt electric - so much more than normal masturbation. Kate continued to softly kiss Max's neck, planting another one under her chin as she moved a finger into Max.

As Kate moved her finger in and out Max struggled to hang on, wanting to prolong this feeling at least a little longer. When Kate moved a second finger in, however, all hopes of holding on were lost as Max came, shuddering and spasming into Kate's waiting arms.

Max panted softly, "Sorry it was so quick."

Kate tightened her hug and just shook her head with a smile, "I love you sweetheart."

Max couldn't help but smile back, "I love you too Kate."


End file.
